Whose the Murderer?
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: There is a murderer at Becky's high school. Who is it?... and will he/she be stopped? This is fine for kids I swear.


Okay I finally decided to continue what I love doing, making stories on Fanfiction I know I've made some romance, drama, and humor stories, but this time it's going to be a mystery and I own nothing!

Whose the Murder?

Okay one day at Becky's high school, Becky was walking down the hallway and suddenly Violet accidentally bumped into her.

Becky: Ow! What the… {Violet cuts her off}

Violet: Sorry Becky, but I need to tell you that someone is planning to kill Tobey.

Becky:…and you know this how?

Violet: Well I… {late bell rings} Oops! I have to go. {runs to her art class}

Becky: That was weird… oh well. {heads to her honor class and she sat next Tobey. He just rolled his eyes at her} Tobey.

Tobey: {annoyed} What?

Becky: I heard that some one plans on killing you.

Tobey: {rolls his eyes at her again} Oh please. {Suddenly the lights in the entire school went out and suddenly a gun shot was fired} AH! {Tobey had been shot}

Becky: {Gasp!} {runs to turn the lights back on, but the Murder escapes}{suddenly Becky got mad} Who did this to my Tobey? {Her classmates were too scared to answer} {the teacher called an ambulance for Tobey}

The murder: {hiding} Well my first victim is killed now for my second victim… {evil smile}

Later that day the principal called everyone to the gym to discuss an announcement.

Principal: I'm sorry everyone, but Tobey has passed on.

Becky: {started to cry and couldn't stop crying}

Principal: {sees Becky sobbing} Becky I know you and Tobey were boyfriend and girlfriend so would you care to make a statement?

Becky: Yes please. {walks up onto the stage} Tobey was the love of my life and some one in this school killed him and when I found out which one of you students killed him I will call Wordgirl and she will take you to jail. {walks away while still crying}

Principal: Poor Becky. Well our police officers are going to investigate and they will find out who murdered Tobey. So back to your classes now.

Later at lunch Violet and Scoops sat next to Becky who was still sobbing

Scoops: What a cool story for the daily rag.

Violet: Scoops let this one go Becky is already in a bad mood that will just make her feel worse.

Scoops: Oh alright, but just this once.

Violet: {hugs Becky} It's okay Becky calm down.

Becky: {stops crying} No, it's not okay Violet I just lost the love of my life and now I don't think I'll ever get a guy like him. {Suddenly the lights go off and then a gun shot fired again} {GASP!} {she ran and turned on the lights, but was too late the murder escaped}

The murder: {hiding} second victim done now for my third.

Violet: {Gasp!} Scoops! NO! {the principal came in}

Principal: Oh my not again. {calls an ambulance and the police show up, but they were too late}

Violet: My Scoopie bear! {starts to cry} I now feel your pain, Becky.

Becky: this so confusing first you bumped into me telling me Tobey was going to be killed and he was then after that we all sat in this room all three of us and now Scoops is dead something tells me you killed them.

Violet: First of all why would I kill my boyfriend I love him and second why would I backstab you and kill your boyfriend?

Becky: You tell me and…wait what about you knowing about Tobey's death?

Violet: I knew, because…{Suddenly the lights went out and a gunshot was fired the police turned on the lights and it showed Becky holding a gun while Violet had been shot}

Becky: Huh? Hey I've been…{before she could finish the police cut her off}

Police: {grab her and arrest her and she heads to jail} {Meanwhile the murder was evil smiling}

The Murder: {hiding} Well now my plan is complete I might explain my plan to my framed victim. {does a evil laugh heads to the jail}

Later that night the murder goes to the jail and saw Becky in her cell depressed and see suddenly saw the murder in a disguise.

Murder: Hello, Becky.

Becky: What do you want? You killed my best friend, the love of my life, my best friend's boyfriend, and you framed me. What more are going to do kill me?

Murder: Nah! I used you to cover my tracks I need you alive so everyone will think the murder is you clever isn't it?

Becky: {sarcasm} very.

Murder: Yeah, Yeah. Well I just thought you'd like to know who I am since I was the best criminal.

Becky: VICTORIA BEST?

Murder: Yep. {undoes disguise} I was so easy getting rid of all of you guys.

Becky: Wait what about Wordgirl?

Victoria: {shrugs} She probably thinks you're the murderer just like every else AHAHAHAHAHA!

Becky: Oh I doubt that! {she said angrily}

Victoria: What do mean by…? {before she could finish Becky changed to Wordgirl and smashed the bars of her cells} {gets scared and also shocked}

Wordgirl: {cracks her knuckles} It's pay back time. {smiles}

Victoria: Oh no…

Well that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this.


End file.
